stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
| launched = | status = destroyed | image2 = Constitution Class Refit.jpg | altimage = Refit Enterprise }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was the first in a long line of famous Federation starship's named Enterprise. Over four decades of service the ship was commanded by several notable captains including Robert April, Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk, and Spock. ( ; ; ; ) History Under April's command Enterprise was launched in 2245 from the San Francisco Fleet Yards in orbit above the Earth. It was the first of 12 Constitution-class vessels and was under the command of Captain Robert April. April's chief medical officer, Sarah (née Poole) April, developed many of the protocols and technology that would be common to starship sickbays a quarter of a century later. ( ) The Enterprise s first mission was classified "Top Secret" and was never revealed by Starfleet Command. ( ) Two years later, Enterprise evacuated the colonists of Ursa II after the colony was threatened by a deadly ion storm. ( ) In 2248, Enterprise wiped out the "Oxygen Vampires" of the Altair Nebula. Later that year it resuced the "Midnight Six" from a pocket dimension located close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2249, the crew of Enterprise exposed the Signaran conspiracy. ( ) Under Pike's command In 2250, Christopher Pike took command of Enterprise and would become the longest single-term captain in the history of the ship. :Some continuities, including that of , have this event taking place in 2251. In 2254, Enterprise engaged in a number of actions against the Rigellians. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise responded to a signal from the planet Talos IV. After the discovery of the powerful inhabitants the planet would be quarantined under General Order 7. ( ) In the following year, a disastrous survey of Eridios nearly led to the destruction of all space-time. In the aftermath General Order 24 was created. ( ) In 2257, Enterprise was refitted, which included the replacement of its laser weaponry with more powerful phaser technology. ( ) :In ''Orion Press continuity, this upgrade to phaser technology for all Constitution-class ships took place two years later.'' (Orion Press: Remember the ''Hood) In 2258, while visiting the resort asteroid of Cronari the crew discovered a "transdimensional Doomsday cult". ( ) In 2260, the crew saved the medicinal flora of Beta II from extinction. ( ) Under Kirk's command Command eventually passed to James T. Kirk in early 2264, after Pike was promoted to fleet captain. ( , ) Kirk became the most highly decorated captain in Starfleet history, and commanded ''Enterprise during a historic five-year mission. The ship engaged in several historical battles, made over 20 first contacts, and defeated several threats to the existence of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) After the five-year mission ended in 2270, the ship was placed under the temporary command of captain Calvin Mercer with a new crew. The ship was sent on a classified operation far beyond explored space, deep outside the Galactic Barrier. (Star Trek: Secret Voyage) When the ship was returned to Kirk's command she was given a refit type that would be a prototype for the rest of the fleet. This included new warp Nacelles and deflector dish. (Star Trek: Phase II) In the 2270's the ship underwent a 18-month full refit, which drastically upgraded or completely overhauled almost every system. Only the main structure of the saucer and the basic frame of the engineering hull survived the refit, with everything else being completely new. Captain Will Decker -- scion of a Starfleet dynasty -- was slated to take command of Enterprise upon her recommissioning, but the Admiralty was swayed by Kirk's argument that the V'Ger threat was best challenged by someone of Kirk's experience. Kirk then re-took command to deal with the space probe that threatened the existence of Earth. ( ) Under Spock's command In 2285, Enterprise was being used as a cadet-training vessel when it was dispatched under Kirk's command to check up on the Genesis Project. While on this mission the Enterprise was attacked by the , which had been captured by Khan Noonien Singh. Despite heavy damage to the Enterprise, Kirk's superior training and experience at starship combat saw the ship defeat Reliant and Enterprise was able to limp back to spacedock where it was to be finally decommissioned after 40 years of service. ( , ) Kirk and several of his senior staff then stole Enterprise intending to obtain Spock's body, which had been left on the newly formed Genesis Planet, and to re-unite it with his katra, which was in Dr. McCoy's mind. The damaged and undermanned Enterprise was intercepted by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey out to gain the secrets of the "Genesis weapon". Unable to defeat the Klingon warship or prevent them boarding, Kirk set the auto-destruct and abandoned the ship with his comrades. The auto-destruct ripped apart the ship's saucer, killing the Klingon boarders before the rest of the ship fell into the atmosphere of the Genesis planet and was destroyed. ( ) ''Enterprise'' personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel See also Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships